


You're Not Cut Out For This

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Asahi is a teddy bear, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, I kind of like mama suga as a girl, M/M, Public Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Attacks, Zombies, daichi is overprotective, female suga, left 4 dead 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: A crossover of left 4 dead 2 and Haikyuu characters <3 Made for my bestie RoxieDeSanta.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	You're Not Cut Out For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxieDeSanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/gifts).



He’d never thought he’d be in this situation, running from zombies in a group of four strangers whom didn’t know much about guns. Noya had had a few run-ins with the law in the past, so he knew how to use a gun, and the southern boy, though sweet as honey, seemed to know his way around a shotgun and a rifle in terms of hunting, but now they were hunting ex-humans. The blonde, motherly woman of the group was a reporter, and didn’t seem like she’d touched a gun before, and the tall tan man, although buff enough to tear a zombie in half also didn’t seem too experienced. They’d have to learn fast. 

They made their way through the burning building after the asshole hellicopters left them behind, and Noya didn’t think about learning the names of his partners, as he didn’t think he’d be around long enough to really matter. But as they moved, different things started to impress him. The silver haired woman had a fearlessness that was almost intimidating as she ran toward the zombies with a fire axe in hand. The buff tan man hit more zombies with the butt of his pistol than the bullets, but it was effective enough in smashing in the brains. The sweet long-haired boy took an axe and seemed to be happy enough just to be with other humans among the mass of zombie grotesques. 

They reached an elevator and Noya thought to himself as they descended how they were never supposed to use an elevator in a fire, but well, strange circumstances. 

“I guess we should introduce ourselves.” The tan man said. “I’m Daichi, I was a volleyball coach before all this happened, so you’re welcome to call me coach.” 

“Suga.” The silvery-haired woman grinned at them, waving. “I’m a reporter. Well, I guess if I still am I’ll have the best first-hand story of the whole outbreak.” 

“I’m Asahi.” The tall, long-haired man replied, blushing a little. They all turned their eyes to Noya who grunted. 

“Noya.” He murmured. Daichi hit his shoulder jovially, smiling at the shorter man who grunted. Asahi smiled at him, and Suga winked a little bit at him. They fought their way through the rest of the building, reaching a safe room with boarded windows and barred doors and supplies that other survivors before them had left behind. They closed the door with a metal clang behind them, barring it from the inside, sure that they’d be the last ones through here. They took what they needed, ammo for pistols, shotguns, and rifles. Suga picked a small machine gun that wouldn’t be too hard to handle, as well as her trusty axe slung on her back, and two pistols strapped to her belt. 

“You want me to help you reload your gun?’ Noya asked flirtatiously, and Suga blinked at Noya for a moment before smiling, shaking her head as Daichi came over a little bit posessively, wrapping one arm around Suga’s waist. Oh. 

“They came here together. I guess they were going to go on a honeymoon before this whole thing broke out. Daichi didn’t want Suga to come report on this on her own, so… he came with.” Asahi explained quietly to Noya, who sighed. It was definitely less fun when there wasn’t someone to hit on, and with a tall, buff boyfriend like that, Noya definitely wasn’t going to risk messing with that. Too much trouble. 

Noya picked out a sniper rifle and a heavy duty magnum pistol, as well as a few extra pistols that he could pack on his belt. Asahi picked up a rifle and a shotgun, as well as a few pistols, but he took less pistol ammo since he had the two bigger guns. Daichi settled on a machine gun and a pistol since he wasn’t the best shot. Having faster fire would give him a better chance of actually hitting a zombie. 

They made their way through the city streets to a small gunshop where they holed up for a while, trading out their guns for better versions, and Noya smiled as he pointed his gun toward a small target hung on the wall. 

“You seem like you know a lot about guns.” Asahi said softly. Noya shrugged, tucking his magnum away into his belt. He pulled a shotgun onto his back, loving the fancy shotgun he’d never been able to afford. 

“I’m technically not allowed to own a gun.” Noya murmured, and the rest of the team gave him an odd look. Noya blushed a little bit but didn’t elaborate. “You’re not bad with a gun yourself, man-bun.” 

“I went hunting with my parents a lot. I didn’t like it too much, though.” Asahi said quietly. Noya blinked in surprise. He looked like a rough and tumble guy, but really he was a teddy bear. He grinned. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t been eaten already.” 

“Well, I’m not going to let a zombie eat me and my friends.” Asahi said a little defensively. Noya smiled lightly, ruffling Asahi’s hair playfully. Asahi grunted, fixing his hair and looking away with a blush. They made it through the gun shop, but they were attacked by a witch just outside. 

“What the fuck is that?” Daichi asked over the loud growl of the witch, the growl starting to rise up to a screech. Asahi threw himself onto the witch as it lunged at Suga, who gasped in surprise, thrown into Daichi’s arms. 

“Asahi, get away from it!” Noya growled, pulling out his shotgun and aiming at the frail witch. Asahi hissed as he got clawed across his front by the witch’s long claws, but he managed to throw the thing to the ground, and Noya blasted it several times until it stopped screeching, laying in a pool of blood. Suga wiped the blood from her face, waving off Daichi’s hands as he fussed over her. 

“Come on, Daichi, I’m okay.” She whispered, smiling a little at him. Noya rushed over to Asahi who was clutching a deep cut on his chest. 

“Fuck.” Noya hissed. “Let’s go big guy. Let’s get you to the mall.” He murmured. “Daichi for god’s sake, help me.” Noya growled. “Suga’s fine.” 

“I’m fine,” Asahi said weakly, but the blood he was losing was making him feel faint. Daichi came over, taking one of Asahi’s arms around his shoulder as Noya took the other, dragging the giant boy to the mall safehouse. Daichi helped Asahi down onto a mattress before leaving to go dote on Suga again. Noya swore under his breath as he pulled Asahi’s shirt off to wrap his cut, glaring at Daichi who was now kissing Suga like it was the last time he’d ever kiss her. Asahi cleared his throat, turning Noya’s attention back toward him. 

“You okay?” Noya asked. 

“I think they might need a room.” Asahi murmured as the moans from behind them grew louder. Noya grinned, laughing out loud as he finished wrapping Asahi’s wound. 

“Just ignore them.” Noya whispered, hesitating for a moment before leaning in, kissing Asahi gently on the cheek. “Get some sleep.” 

Asahi blushed deeply as Noya curled up beside him on the mattress, closing his eyes. Asahi cleared his throat as he tried to sleep to the sounds of Suga and Daichi whispering sweet nothings to each other on the other side of the room. Noya elbowed Asahi, smiling with his eyes still closed. 

“You getting turned on, big guy?” He asked softly. Asahi gasped softly, shaking his head. 

“No.” He said stubbornly. Noya grinned, running one hand down Asahi’s body to his crotch, feeling a hardening cock there. 

“Mmmm, your body is saying something else.” Noya murmured, glancing over at Suga and Daichi for a moment who were half-undressed, lost in their own world. He turned his eyes back to Asahi, who was blushing deeply, trying not to look at the couple on their way to having sex just feet away. Noya chuckled, crawling over to straddle Asahi, blocking his view of the other two. 

“What are you doing?” Asahi asked softly, blushing deeper. Noya shrugged, smiling down at Asahi as he started grinding his ass slowly along Asahi’s crotch, feeling him getting even harder. He swallowed hard, Noya’s skin starting to heat up in desire as he felt Asahi’s large cock growing between his legs. 

“Distracting you from them,” Noya murmured, swallowing hard. His plan to tease Asahi was kind of backfiring on him though. He hadn’t imagined Asahi to be quite so big. It made sense, really, it matched the rest of his body, but it still made Noya’s body heat up in pleasure at the idea. Noya moaned softly, rolling his hips against Asahi. 

“Are… what are you doing?” Asahi repeated dumbly, his whole face bright red. Noya laughed lightly, moving to slide down Asahi’s body, nuzzling his dick through his pants. 

“Want me to take care of this?” Noya asked softly, blushing slightly as he looked up at Asahi, both of them now completely oblivious of what was happening besides each other. Asahi swallowed hard, nodding shyly. Noya took out Asahi’s dick, sucking him skillfully, although he was a bit out of practice. He felt his own cock get harder from the girth of Asahi’s dick in his mouth. Asahi closed his eyes, starting to move his hips a bit in time with Noya’s slow sucking, and Noya took the thrusts like a pro. 

Asahi didn’t last long, he was clearly a newbie when it came to sexual contact, and as soon as he came down Noya’s throat he was passed out, exhausted from the adrenaline and the pills he had taken for the pain. Noya blinked down at him, snorting with laughter. He curled up next to Asahi again, his own erection aching and unheeded. 

“Hey Daichi, you wanna lend me Suga to take care of this hard-on?” He called across the room. Daichi and Suga were curled up in each other’s arms, kissing passionately, but Daichi still managed to find something to throw at Noya irritably. “Okay, Okay.” He murmured. He’d have to deal with his own hand. 

He closed his eyes, surprising himself by thinking about Asahi’s face as he started stroking his hard cock. Thinking about the way Asahi’s voice sounded above him as he sucked him off. Before long he was panting, biting back the desire to whisper Asahi’s name in the dark with his cum on his fingers. He breathed out slowly as he came down from his high, realizing with a pit in his stomach that he had an issue on his hands here. He was falling for some softie in a zombie apocalypse. He was gonna die, right? He frowned, shuffling closer to Asahi as he closed his eyes, silently promising to protect him.


End file.
